Sweet memories
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Kyle remembers his past and the girl he loved......*set a few years after the end of season 3*


**Warning this story is a bit disturbing.**

**I don't own Kyle XY or anything else  
**

**

* * *

  
**

He had many names. They called him John, they called him James, they called him Ivan …..he had lived a thousand lives. He had a thousand names. But first and foremost he remembered being Kyle.

He didn't remember much about his life as Kyle. They were vague memories of love and warmth, of belonging of being in peace. They were so unique so beautiful that he sometimes wondered if they real. In this cruel world so very few things were

There was only one thing he knew for sure to be real. And that was her. His dark angel, his Jessi. She was the only memory that he could trust, she was the only memory to burn with such pain and the pain was always real

He had many memories of her. Like everything else in his life they were fractured and torn. Little tiny breadcrumbs full of blood and pain and laughter in the darkness. He remembered how he held her close in a bathtub, he remembered how they kissed, he remembered how she made him feel so complete and happy he remembered loving her. But the memory which was the strongest was her death

It was so painfully clear in his mind. The way she stood in front of him shielding him from the bullets, the way he held her as she laid dying, the way he tried desperately to heal her, the way her blood was everywhere. The last kiss they shared and her last words

"_My Kyle……"_

These words still haunted his every waking moment. The fact that for two years he had forgotten about her, that they stole so many memories of his Jessi drove him mad with rage.

He made another cut in the abdomen of man known as Mark. He smiled as he saw the blood gushing out. Nothing could cure the rage he felt but this satisfied the hunger for a while

" Now Mr. DJ let's go over this again "

"Oh god please Kyle stop this .I ….." Mark coughed up some more blood between the words" need a doctor. Please oh god please I don't want to die"

Kyle rewarded him with another cut this time on his chest

"Pay attention Mr. DJ that's not what I asked"

"I don't know where Grace Kingsley is . I told you I am a nobody. Only Cassidy knows"

This time Kyle rewarded him with a punch that broke his nose. There was a beauty and elegance to the blade which he loved. The way it cut through the skin was almost poetic. But sometimes it felt good to get physical. To feel the flesh underneath your fists

"Cassidy already told me everything he knew. His screams were beautiful and I will visit my dear mother when the time is right. But she is not what I am interested right now."

"Jessi? Look I don't know what to tell you about her. I've seen her only a few times , I didn't know her. I don't know what you want me to tell you" he said quickly desperately hoping to avoid more pain

Kyle made another cut. This time deeper starting near his neck and slowly going down. As he worked his blade lower he said

" I want you to tell me everything you remember about Jessi. I want you describe me every single detail. Her every word, her every smile .Now talk to me"

Kyle smiled as Mark began to talk in great detail. It was amazing how well the human memory worked, especially when you had the proper methods to motivate someone. He listened to him for close to half an hour, forcing him to repeat every detail, digging for more. Finally Mark bled out but Kyle didn't care. He got what he came for

He stood for a while staring at the body. It was amazing how unique humans were in death. Every body was like a snowflake. He looked around the house one last time. Just as he was about to leave one of the pictures on the wall caught his eye. It was a picture of Mark and some girl with a guitar. Judging by the rings on their hands this must be his wife. For a second he wondered if he should kill her as well. She would probably be home soon enough. But something stopped him. Something stirred in his memory and told him not to hurt this girl. He got these feelings every once a while but the rage consumed them quickly. Still he decided to listen to his instinct this one time and let her live. He had more then enough playmates

He quickly got out of the apartment happy to have reclaimed another piece of Jessi. This had been a nice holiday, a break he needed and the kill had been satisfying but he had to return to his mission now.

First he had to help the girl, the girl who brought back his memories of Jessi. It was her innocent eyes which barely covered the pain inside, her fierce spirit that started it all. She was the trigger of the chain reaction which brought him back. She reignited his memories and for this he would be forever grateful.

And once she was free and whole he would find Latnok. And he would make them scream.

He was Kyle. But now people called him by another name. Now he was known as Alpha and he would be the last thing they see

* * *

**I am guessing in case you are not a fan of the show Dollhouse this story probably didn't make a lot of sense to you and now you are going wth? Sorry about that. I highly recommend the show in case you are interestd in how Kyle could turn into someone like this**

**Anywho knowing Latnok and their methods somehow it made a lot of sense in my mind that they would be connected with an entity like the Dollhouse. Especially when you add the chair from Madacorp. And it also made a lot of sense that they would want to use Kyle as their pet and that he would break free sooner or later**

**Hope you enjoyed the story :)**


End file.
